This invention relates to improvements in methods of deinking or decontaminating secondary (i.e., not virgin or primary) cellulosic fiber or fiber sources. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in washing methods of deinking recycled cellulose fiber, and especially to those washing methods which employ aqueous deinking media comprising substituted oxyethylene glycol nonionic surface active agents (surfactants).